Penghujung Desember
by Tsukkika Fleur
Summary: [Sequel dari Cursed] Menceritakan sedikit tentang Tsukkika Ai (OC) saat Natal dan Tahun Baru tanpa Seijuurou dan menjelaskan beberapa hint yang sengaja tidak dijelaskan secara rinci pada Cursed. Two Shots. AkashixOC. RnR!


**Penghujung Desember**

.

Penghujung Desember by Tsukkika Fleur

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genres : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, (lil) Angst

Pair : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (Tsukkika Ai)

_Fanfic ini adalah sequel dari Cursed di mana menceritakan kehidupan Ai setelah kepergian Seijuurou pada saat Natal dan Tahun Baru dan beberapa flashback untuk menjelaskan part yang kurang dijelaskan pada Cursed. Saya sarankan untuk membaca Cursed terlebih dahulu agar kalian mengerti dengan alur fanfic ini ^w^ #promosi #eh_

_this fanfic is also dedicated for (late) Christmas_

_._

**Wish and Christmas **

.

**Happy reading!**

.

**And review, please?**

* * *

><p>Ai menghela napas lelah sembari memaksakan kedua kelopak matanya untuk terpejam. Ia tidak mengantuk sesungguhnya. Ia hanya ingin mengistirahatkan hati beserta otaknya dan melupakan kejadian berat yang menyangkut dirinya selama beberapa hari ini.<p>

Ia tidak bisa, tentu saja. Lebih tepatnya, belum bisa.

Ai kemudian bangun dan duduk dengan kaki terlipat ke belakang di atas kasurnya sembari mendekap boneka beruang berwarna putih yang kini terlihat agak basah di sana-sini miliknya. Menatap langit abu-abu melalui jendela kamarnya yang begitu menentramkan, namun sarat akan kepedihan. Butiran salju pun turut melingkupi tanah Kyoto dengan membawa sensasi dinginnya sekaligus hangat.

Salju itu sama seperti hujan. Berbagai emosi jiwa bisa terangkum di sana, bahkan sesuatu yang sangat bertolak belakang sekalipun.

Hari ini 25 Desember. Natal.

Semuanya lengkap. Langit mendung menurunkan ribuan bola salju ringan, membuat anak-anak di luar sana bergembira dengan papan luncur mereka atau hanya sekedar saling lempar salju seharian. Para ibu beserta anggota keluarga yang sudah berumur lebih, memilih bercengkrama di ruang keluarga yang hangat dan lengkap dengan coklat maupun kopi panas di depan perapian.

Natal memang identik dengan kebahagiaan. Tidak salah lagi.

Ai tersenyum. Kemudian ia meraih sebuah pigura berbingkai perak pemberian orang itu beberapa bulan lalu yang sudah berada di sebelah bantalnya selama dua puluh empat jam lebih. Di dalam foto berukuran 8R tersebut, terpatri figur orang itu yang begitu penuh kasih sayang sedang merangkul dirinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sei, apakah pada Natal kali ini kau bahagia di sana?" tanyanya.

Ai mengusap kaca pigura itu dengan sayang sebelum titik-titik air mulai mengotorinya.

"Kurasa Natal kali ini aku tidak bahagia, Sei…"

.

.

"Aku harap kau bahagia di sana."

* * *

><p>"Ai<em>-chan<em>, kau mau kemana?"

Ai yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu lars _brunette_ miliknya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati ibunya sedang berdiri di sana, "Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, Bu." Kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dan berdiri sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang mantel hitam yang dikenakan olehnya ketika ia sudah selesai.

Ibunya hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Menyelisik raut diam anak semata wayangnya yang bisa dibilang agak kusut dibalik ekspresinya yang menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Belum ditambah dengan area hitam tipis yang menghiasi bagian bawah kedua matanya.

"Bu, Ai berangkat, ya?"

"Jangan pulang malam, Ai_-chan_. _Cookies_ kesukaanmu pun sebentar lagi akan matang," ujar ibunya.

Ai tersenyum tipis kepada ibunya, "Aku tidak akan lama, kok. _Ittekimasu_."

"_Itterashai_," ibu Ai hanya termangu di tempatnya, paras cantiknya yang mirip Ai menunjukkan kekhawatiran sekaligus iba.

Yah, karena bisa dibilang bahwa kepergian Seijuurou pun turut serta mengajak kepergian separuh jiwa anaknya,

"Kau pasti akan ke tempat itu, ya?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Ai-chan! Ponselmu bordering terus, tuh!" teriak ibunya dari ruang keluarga. Ai baru saja dari sana dan ia melupakan ponselnya.<em>

_Wajah Ai yang masih semerawut tersentak kaget sebelum kembali datar, "Biarkan saja! Jangan angkat!"Kemudian ia membenamkan kembali wajahnya di dalam bantal. _

_Namun rupanya sang ibu masih tetap keukeuh untuk meminta anaknya turun ke bawah, "Hei! Ini dari Akashi-kun lho!" _

_Wajah Ai menegang sedikit, dan kembali ke raut wajah yang dipasangnya sebelumnya, "Biarkan saja, Bu!" _

_Kemudian ibunya tidak lagi memanggil-manggil namanya. ia berpikir mungkin ibunya sudah lelah untuk membujuknya terus. _

_Ai kemudian membalikkan badan menjadikan posisi tubuhnya telentang menghadap langit-langit kamar. Melamunkan seseorang yang selalu menggelayuti hatinya setiap saat. _

_Ia memejamkan mata. Ah, sosok Akashi Seijuurou keluar dalam bayangannya. Seijuurou yang selalu keras kepala, Seijuurou yang selalu memberikan kecaman pedas namun membangun, Seijuurou yang over-protective, Seijuurou yang selalu membuatnya kesal karena seluruh sikapnya, dan juga Seijuurou yang selalu ada untuknya, Seijuurou yang rela melakukan hal unik untuknya, Seijuurou yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya, Seijuurou yang—ah._

_Omong-omong Seijuurou, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya._

_20 Desember. _

_Ai ingat, selalu ingat. Namun kejadian dua hari yang lalu membuat semuanya kacau. Kejutan yang Ai siapkan menjadi lenyap seluruhnya. Padahal hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya._

_Ini salahnya juga. Inipun juga salah Seijuurou. Apalagi malah membuat hubungan mereka kandas seperti ini karenanya. Yah bukan sepenuhnya karena dirinya, sih. _

_Bukannya ia membenci Seijuurou hingga tidak menanggapi usaha-usaha Seijuurou untuk menhubunginya, ia hanya tidak mampu menjawabnya. Hatinya sudah terlanjur tergores karena kejadian tersebut yang ditimpali dengan kata-kata pedas yang dilontarkan Seijuurou. _

_Bagaimanapun juga, Ai tetap saja mencintainya. Lihat saja bagaimana Ai selalu menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengisi kepalanya dengan Seijuurou dua hari ini. _

_Bahkan hingga ia jatuh tertidur seperti sekarang._

* * *

><p>Dingin. Terlihat uap mengepul dari bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar karena udara yang menggigit. Suhu udara Kyoto pada malam ini turun beberapa derajat dibanding dengan suhu pada sore tadi.<p>

Bertolak belakang dengan kebanyakan orang yang mengutuk salju beserta tetek-bengeknya, Ai malah mengulum senyum senang. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hal itu, malah menyukainya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sopan.

"Selamat menikmati, Nona," balas penjaga loket sembari membukakan pintu untuknya, "dan Selamat Natal."

Ai mengulum senyum tipis dan mengangguk kepadanya sebelum memasuki salah satu kabin dan duduk nyaman di salah satu sisinya sambil bersender pada kaca di sisi kanannya,

Perlahan-lahan namun pasti, kincir ria tersebut mulai berputar. Kabinnya mulai menanjak naik untuk mempersembahkan pemandangan yang cukup fantastis yang diciptakan oleh seluruh kawasan taman bermain. Diam-diam Ai berterima kasih kepada perancang wahana ini karena ini memiliki tinggi sekitar 60 meter dan membuatnya cukup untuk menyaksikan semua itu.

Kedua mata Ai menyelisik pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya. Lampu-lampu yang terhampar di bawah benar-benar indah dan menyebabkan kesan ditabur dari atas, belum lagi dihias dengan berbagai wahana serta objek kesayangannya saat Natal tiba—selain salju dan langitnya tentu.

Pohon Natal.

Pohon Natal raksasa yang menjulang dengan tinggi sekitar 20 meter itu membuat Ai berdecak kagum dan menyunggingkan senyum manis di wajahnya. Posisinya yang masih belum di puncak membuatnya semakin terhanyut dalam pohon tersebut.

Ornamen-ornamen yang memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya dipadu dengan apik. Tidak ada kesan warna yang bertubrukan atau terlalu menumpuk di suatu sisi.

_Indah. _Ai membatin. _Oh ya Tuhan, banyak warna merah dimana-mana! _Ai berdecak kagum.

Ai terkikik pelan dan memutar tubuhnya cepat, "Sei! Lihat! Itu banyak warna kesukaan—"

.

.

Ia membeku.

"—mu."

.

.

Tidak ada sosok Seijuurou di belakangnya.

Ai terdiam, membiarkan tangannya yang tadi berniat untuk menyentuh pundak Seijuurou mengambang begitu saja di udara.

"Ahahaha. Tentu saja kau tidak di sini, Sei," senyum miris terbentuk di bibirnya, "bodohnya aku."

Ia mulai meneteskan air mata. Tidak ada sengukkan, hanya tangisan dalam diam. Namun entah mengapa, rasanya sulit sekali untuk menghentikkannya.

.

.

"Aku harap kau berada di sini bersamaku dan menyaksikan semuanya, Sei..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Aishiteimasu yo. Ai."<em>

_._

_Ai membelalakkan matanya. Napasnya agak terengah-engah mengingat mimpi singkatnya tadi—terutama kalimatn yang diucapkan Seijuurou pada saat terakhir. _

"_Sei?" Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, "Mimpi apa itu?"_

_Dan oh sial aku tertidur! Ai mendecak sebal. Diliriknya jam beker di atas nakas miliknya. Wah! Aku tertidur hampir satu jam!_

_Ia mengacak surainya lembut, "Mengapa tiba-tiba aku memimpikan, Sei, ya?"_

_Perasaan tidak enak mulai merembes di hatinya. Gejolak pada hati Ai menaik. Ia agak cemas dengan Seijuurou karena tumben sekali ia mendapat mimpi tentangnya. _

_Detik berikutnya ia berlari keluar kamarnya. Menuruni anak-anak tangga dan beringsut cepat menuju ruang keluarga. _

_**BRAKK**_

_Ia membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan kasar menyebabkan kekagetan yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan neneknya yang masih berbincang-bincang di sana. _

"_Ai-chan!" jerit ibunya kaget, "Apa-apaan, kamu?" Ayah dan neneknya hanya memandangnya dalam diam._

_Ai tidak menggubris pertanyaan ibunya dan segera mengambil ponselnya yang terletak begitu saja di atas meja. Dibuka kunci ponselnya dengan tak sabar dan ia mendapati banyak sekali notifikasi tertera di sana—notifikasi puluhan telepon masuk dan pesan-pesan singkat yang sudah jelas siapa identitas pengirimnya. _

_Ia membuka pesan yang terletak paling atas dan membacanya sekilas. Saat ia menekan tombol back, ia tercengang dan buru-buru ia baca pesan yang telah dibacanya tadi._

_Matanya membulat dan mulutnya menganga lebar. _

_._

_._

"_Ya, Tuhan! Seijuurou!"_

* * *

><p>Ai mendesah perlahan dan menciptakan gumpalan uap serta menyisakan jejak embun pada kaca kabin. Jejak air matanya yang sedari tadi mengalir masih membekas dan tidak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk menghapus atau menyamarkannya.<p>

Posisi kabinnya kini telah di puncak kincir tersebut. Menyediakan pemandangan yang lebih menakjubkan daripada yang tadi saat berada di tengah-tengah.

Melihat pemandangan ini membuatnya melihat kilas balik ingatan-ingatannya bersamanya.

Bersamanya di sini.

Di dalam kabin yang tidak begitu luas, yang masih terasa dingin, namun di sinilah tempat favorit mereka berdua untuk berbagi kehangatan. Mereka berbagi cerita bersama tentang apa yang sudah dilakukan selama setahun dan mengagumi pemandangan Kyoto malam di bawah sana dari sini, atau hanya sekedar diam—menyampaikan kata-kata yang tidak pernah terucap— dan begitu menikmati keheningan yang penuh makna.

Seijuurou dan Ai selalu pergi ke sini setiap tahunnya. Suhu rendah, malam hari, malam Natal, taman hiburan, kincir ria, Pohon Natal, dan _berdua_. Secara garis besar, tidak begitu banyak perbedaan.

Hanya saja, terdapat perbedaan yang sangat mencolok.

Yang pertama, hari ini bukanlah malam natal.

Oh ya, _dan juga tidak berdua_.

Ai menghela napas lelah yang sudah sedari tadi ia lakukan untuk meredakan tangisnya. Ia lelah. Ia lelah menangis terus.

Bukannya kesedihannya terasa berkurang, menangis bahkan membuatnya hatinya terasa jauh lebih sesak.

"Kau bahkan tidak menepati janjimu, Sei…" Ai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaan tidak percaya, sedih, kesal, bahkan hampa menjadi satu dan membuat perasaannya semakin terkoyak. Rasanya, hanya Seijuurou-lah pelipur laranya, bukan yang lainnya.

.

.

"Lagipula ini salahku, bukan?"

* * *

><p><em>Otaknya beku. Sepertinya semua bagian tubuhnya digerakkan oleh tulang belakang yang mengatur gerak refleks. Berbagai impuls kini rasanya bukan disampaikan melalui otak dari reseptor menuju motorik. Semuanya dialihkan melalui tulang belakangnya. <em>

_Ia mengganti pakaian secepat yang ia bisa dan kembali turun ke bawah tanpa mengenakkan mantel. Diraihnya sepatu lars-nya dan dikenakannya secara terburu-buru, _

_Ia menulikan telinganya terhadap teriakan heran ibunya, seruan ayahnya, ataupun pertanyaan lembut neneknya. _

_Pikir dan raganya hanya fokus kepada satu objek. _

_Seijuurou._

"_Ibu maaf! Aku harus pergi!" _

_Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya sebelum ia membuka pintu rumahnya kasar dan berlari menuju jalan besar yang menuju rumahnya._

_Disisirinya blok demi blok untuk mencapainya. _

_Detik terasa tahun. Rasanya ia tidak sampai-sampai menuju objek tujuannya. _

"_Sei! Sei! Sei!" Ia meneriaki nama 'mantan' kekasihnya sembari mencoba menghubungi ponsel miliknya berkali-kali, "Angkat! Angkat!"_

"_Tuhan, tolong!" Ditekannya tombol call lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Nihil. Jawabannya selalu sama bahwa Seijuurou tidak dapat mengangkat teleponnya._

_Air matanya mulai menggantikan teriakan-teriakan putus asa yang lolos dari bibirnya selagi kedua kaki dan matanya mencari-mencari keberadaan mobil milik Seijuurou sekaligus sosoknya._

_Ia tiba di jalan besar. _

_Rumahnya memang letaknya agak terpencil dan sekarang sudah pukul 11.30 pm. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa suasana di jalan ini akan terasa sesepi ini. _

_Ia meneruskan berlari bahwa ia tahu ia sudah mencapai batas. Napasnya terengah-engah dan ditahannya angin dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya karena hanya dibalut sweater turtle-neck tipis tanpa mantel. _

_Demi Seijuurou, Ai harus. _

_Sudah 15 menit ia berlari dari awal jalan besar, dan belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Seijuurou. _

_Ai digelayuti perasaan kalut yang lebih besar daripada yang sebelum-sebelumnya._

_Ia tidak henti-hentinya berharap agar Tuhan membiarkan dirinya menemukan Seijuurou dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. _

_Tampaknya harapannya yang baru saja dipanjatkannya sudah dijabah oleh Yang Maha Kuasa._

_Namun ia tidak dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja._

"_SEI!" Jerit Ai pilu dan segera mempercepat kecepatan larinya. _

_Di matanya hanya ada gelap, serpihan kaca, dua bodi ringsek, dan merah merembes pada sela-sela bodi ringsek tersebut. _

_Ai mengintip ke dalam mobil lainnya singkat dan membuatnya geram. _

_Orang yang telah menabrak Seijuurou telah kabur meninggalkannya. _

_Ai mengalihkan pandangannya menuju mobil Seijuurou. Pintu di sebelah bangku kemudi terpental dan itu memudahkannya. Seijuurou tergeletak dalam kondisi yang sangat parah. Ai meringis dan terjengit melihatnya sekaligus memapahnya keluar dari situ untuk membawanya agak jauh dari situ takut-takut kedua bangkai mobil tersebut meledak kapan saja._

"_Sei! Sei! Jawab aku Sei!"Ai menepuk pipi Seijuurou pelan namun berkali-kali. Berharap bahwa Seijuurou sadar dan menenangkannya dengan kalimat 'aku baik-baik saja'._

"_Sei! Kumohon!"_

_Rasa marah yang sempat menggelayutinya kini hilang terganti dengan rasa cemas sepenuhnya._

"_Oh Tuhan! Tolong siapapun antarkan ia ke rumah sakit!" Jerit Ai. Di jalan ini tidak ada satu kendaraan pun yang lewat dan membuat Ai putus asa dan mengutuk dirinya mengapa tidak membawa mobil ayahnya yang terparkir di depan rumahnya._

_**PIP**_

"_Halo?"_

"_Ha-halo, Ayah… Kumohon ke sini sekarang, Yah! Aku mohon, Yah… Kumohon!"_

_Di seberang sana ayahnya kebingungan dan menatap istrinya heran sambil menunjukkan gestur 'anak-ini-kenapa dan panik, "Kenapa? Ada apa, Ai? Tolong kau tenang dulu!"_

"_Aku tidak bisa tenang, Ayah! Aku tidak bisa! Hiks. Ayah bawalah mobilmu dan ke jalan besar di dekat rumah,, Yah!"_

"_Ta-tapi, Ai… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"_

"_Ayah cepat! Tolong aku…" Ai meracau dan semakin tidak jelas berbicara karena bercampur dengan isakkan tangisnya._

"_Baiklah, tunggu Ayah!"_

_**PIP**_

"_Sei! Bertahanlah hiks! Sei kumohon!"_

* * *

><p><em>From : Akashi Seijuurou<em>

_To : Tsukkika Ai_

_Aku akan ke rumahmu. Aku baru saja ingin berangkat dari kantor. 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai._

_._

_._

_10.25 pm._

* * *

><p><strong>Wish and Christmas - END <strong>

* * *

><p>... *krik* Sebenarnya ini akan dipublish pada saat Natal kemarin... Tapi entah kenapa jadi telat 6 hari :'3 #ngek<p>

Ini fic kebut-kebutan:'3 baru selesai tadi bener-bener pas 4 menit setelah Tahun Baru :'3

baithewayy, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015 MINNACCHI XDDDD Semoga tahun 2015 yang sudah tiba ini(?) kita akan _ (isi sendiri) Hehehe. Oh ya! Semoga dunia FFN terutama fandom Kurobas makin rame yeeuu xDD dan teman-teman dapat berkarya lebih produktif dan lebih keren agar kita semua bisa menikmatinya bersama :3 HEHEHE

Okeh, saya gatau ini bakal lanjut atau tidak (walau kemungkinan besar lanjut), tapi keputusan minacchi akan jadi pertimbangan juga buat saya untuk jadi lanjut atau tidak hehehe:D

Jadi?

Review, _please?_

_I will appreciate your review so much x3 _

**_Tsukkika F_**

**_(01/01/2015)_**


End file.
